Illusion
"Illusion" is the last song featured in Season 1 of Austin & Ally.It is performed by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon in the episode Albums & Auditions. It was sung during his album release party for Starr Records. On the show,this song was written by Ally Dawson. In real life the song was written by Windy Wagner, Michael Smith, and Spencer Lee. Lyrics I’ll be your entertainer I'm putting on a show I'm gonna levitate ya Leave you wa-wa-wanting more I see your fascinated I've got you hypnotized White gloves, whatcha dream of A fantasy before your eyes Step right up on the stage Free yourself from the cage Pick a card and guess it girl Here’s a lesson, girl It's just an illusion One, two, three I disappear Coming right back, so stay right here Ain't no second guessin’, girl I'm impressive, girl But I'm just an illusion Ohhh Uh, listen I ain't no fake Houdini I put a spell on you I'm somethin’ like a genie Girl I'll make your wish come true. And now our time is runnin’ With every grain of sand So here's the grand finale Watch me do my slight of hand Step right up on the stage Free yourself from the cage Pick a card and guess it girl Here’s a lesson, girl It's just an illusion One, two, three I disappear Coming right back, so stay right here Ain't no second guessin’, girl I'm impressive, girl It’s just an illusion Somewhere in a dream We'll meet again, my baby And I promise that I won't disappear I'll be right here And I won't be, won't be, won't be Just an illusion(yeah baby!) Step right up on the stage(on the stage) Free yourself from the cage(from the cage) Pick a card and guess it girl Here’s a lesson, girl It's just an illusion One, two, three I disappear Coming right back, so stay right here Ain't no second guessin’, girl I'm impressive, girl It’s just an illusion Step right up on the stage Free yourself from the cage Pick a card and guess it girl Here’s a lesson, girl It's just an illusion One, two, three I disappear Coming right back, so stay right here Ain't no second guessin’, girl I'm impressive, girl But I'm just an illusion Trivia *This song was first announced before it was heard when the Austin & Ally Soundtrack was announced on July 20, 2012. *An instrumental version can be found at the beginning of the episode Backups & Breakups. *This is the fourth song on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. *This is the last song performed in Season 1. *Many fans as well as Radio Disney considered this song to be a style similar to many of Justin Timberlake's songs. *Many fans also thought this song to be inspired by Michael Jackson. *On the show the second verse in the song is omitted. *This song is one of Ross Lynch's Favorite 5 Austin & Ally songs. *The song was published by Wonderland Music Company, Inc. (BMI) *The song was produced and mixed by Michael "Smidi" Smith. *Disney Channel made a lyric video to this song. *This song is part of the acapella song mash up in Glee Clubs & Glory. Category:Ross Lynch Category:Austin and Ally Category:Songs Category:Songs from Television Series Category:Disney Channel Category:Austin & Ally Songs